Will Meets Jack
by Koris
Summary: Will and Jack alone in a room....think of the possibilities! This story contains slash. So if that doesn't interest you, DON'T READ IT! Please review, or I won't update very frequently. Thanx.
1. The Room

Will heard Grace's voice from a distance. But he didn't care. He stared straight at the ceiling, and felt his heart break all over again. Grace came into his room and sat down on the bed. Why so glum? she asked. Will turned over, and Grace sighed as she saw tears in his eyes, and she said, What did Jack do this time? Will looked at her and asked, Why would you think it's Jack? Grace looked at the ceiling, obviously bored with the conversation already, and she said, Because it's always Jack. Was it Jack? Will looked as though he was struggling with something, but he finally said, Grace sighed in disgust, got up, and walked out of the room.  
It's okay, I'd rather be alone anyway. Will said to himself. Suddenly he heard a door down the hall, some one said something that he couldn't hear. Then he heard two pairs of steps coming down the hall, and he thought that one of them sounded like someone being dragged. Grace tossed Jack into the room so hard that he landed right on top of Will. Jack just stared into Will's eyes, and Grace slammed the door shut. They both looked at it, and as one they jumped up and started banging on the door. Grace, this isn't funny! I have business to attend to. Jack screeched. Will winced as his ears were assaulted by the noise. For a second there was no noise, then Grace said, Well Jack. I'll make sure that none of them are lonely. Jack stopped for a second, and then he understood what she meant. He began pounding on the door rapidly, and Will went over to the window. Jack began screaching and yelling so hard that a glass vase next to him shattered. Will looked at Jack hopelessly, opened the window, and began climbing out of the window. He was mostly out, when he realized that he really had nowhere else to go.  
Will! What are you doing? Jack asked as he saw Will's torso reappearing into the room. Will was about to lie, but he realized there was nothing he could say, so he said, Cher was rooming in the room above ours and I wanted to say hi. Jack looked at him, and for a second thought he was crazy. He was about to say so, when above them they heard, If I could turn back ti-ome! Jack's eyes opened wide, and he started wrestling trying to get Will out of the window. So hard, that Will slipped, and somehow Jack found himself holding on to Will's waist. Will tried to pull himself up, but to no avail. Would you mind helping me? Will asked. Jack looked down at him, which was difficult because Will's crotch was getting in the way. Will felt his shirt slip over his head, and he looked down as it fluttered twenty stories below him. Help, help, help! he ordered Jack urgently. Jack strained as he tried to pull Will into the room, and he said, You really, and I mean really, need to lose some weight. Jack grunted as he pulled Will fully into the room. Will sat there for a second, and was about to say something crude when Jack tossed him out of the way, and began scaling the wall.


	2. Cher

Jack! Get back down here. I'm not coming after you when you fall. Will cried out to Jack as he reached the balcony above the apartment. He swung himself up, and there stood a woman wearing nothing but her underwear. The girl began dancing around, and he watched as her breasts jumped up and down with her body. Aaah! Christ, you need to cover that up! Jack cried as he started walking backwards. The girl looked at him in shock, and began walking towards him, and for the first time Jack got a good look at who it was. he asked. She smiled, and nodded her head. Jack looked around and realized she had him cornered. It's great to see you again. I missed you. I remember before I met you I used to be a crazy psychopath. I would stalk every guy that I couldn't have. she said. Jack began inching towards the door as he said, Well, sorry to tell you sweetheart...but, nothing's changed! Val was now practically on top of Jack, rubbing against him, and she couldn't keep her hands off of him. It's like, now that I have you again, I can stop thinking about how when I was a kid I used to go around cutting off people's hair where I kept it and made a shrine of Larana Bobbet with it.   
Jack's eyes widened in shock as he heard this, and he stopped subtley moving towards the door and took off running towards it. But before he had the door open somehow she was in front of him. She latched on to his shirt, and began pulling. Jack tried to pull away, and soon they were both pulling as hard as they could.The shirt couldn't take it, and sleeves ripped off, and Jack stared at her in shock and she yelled, Look what you did. This is...Will's favorite shirt! Val grabbed onto his shirt, and kissed him on the lips. Val was really starting to get into it, but Jack wasn't moving. She pulled back, and was smiling, but Jack was still looking aghast and really upset about the kiss. He pulled away, and ran out the door. But this move cost him his shirt. Without looking back Jack ran until he was back in the Will's apartment. He ran to Will's room, and threw the door open. Will was half out of the window, looking for any sign of Jack about to fall. Jack said. Will screamed like a girl, and hit his head on the window sill.  
Jack slammed the door shut, and walked over to where Will was sitting. It's Val! She's the one that's up there! Jack yelled. Well she-where's my shirt? Will asked. Jack looked at him, and just pointed up to Val's apartment. Will sighed, and looked at Jack, and said, You know, generally speaking, when someone lends you something, you give it back. Jack looked at him and shook his head and replied, You want me to-no, no I'm not going back up there. He turned and grabbed the door, but it wouldn't open. Damn it! he yelled. Why don't you have another window? he asked. Will sat down, and said, We're just going to have to sit tight for a while until Grace comes back. Jack sat down, and stared at the floor for a second. I can't take it anymore, I've been waiting here for six hours! he screamed. Will grabbed him by the back of his pants and pulled him to a sitting position. I'll let you know when six hours has passed. Will said. Jack nodded, and just sat there.  
_Six hours later_  
I can't believe she hasn't come back yet. Will yelled, infuriated. He had been pacing the room for the last hour and a half. Jack was laying on Will's bed, and was staring at the ceiling. One thousand four hundred ninety seven, one thousand four hundred ninety eight, one thousand four hundred ninety nine, two thousand! Jack got up, walked over to a chair in the far corner, sat down, and looked up. he began when the sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted his counting. Will turned and stared at Jack evilly. Jack reached down into his pants, pulled out a phone, and said, Hello? Oh, my, god! You're kidding! Shut up! Shut up! No seriously, shut up! Yeah, hate you, call me later. Jack put the phone back into his pants, and stared at the ceiling, and said, Damn it, now I have to start all over again! Jack said, oblivious to Will's stares. You've had that this entire time? Will asked. Jack looked over at him, and nodded his hand, and said, Duh! You know that I always carry my garter phone.  
Will leapt at him, and before Jack knew what was happening, they were both on the floor, and wrestling on the floor. The chair Jack had been sitting in was tossed halfway across the room. Will was on top of Jack, and they were trying to smack one another. Before Will knew what he was doing he had Jack's pants unzipped and his hand was down there searching for the phone. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at Jack's face. Will leaned down, and seized Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss. Jack found Will's invading tongue in his mouth, and craved more. He put his left hand lightly on Will's ass, and his right pulled Will down on top of him. After several minutes Will pulled away, and turned scarlet as he realized what he had just done.


	3. Val, Karen, and Grace, Oh MY!

Get off of him! Val screamed. Will looked up abruptly, and saw Val vaulting into the window. What is this, some kind of action movie? Will asked as he pulled off of Jack. What the hell are you doing? You can't have him! He's mine! Val snarled. Says who? Jack asked, looking at her incredulously. I don't want him. And he certainly doesn't want me. He's yours! Will lied. Jack turned to him and said, Says who? Val began circling Will, and Will said, Jack doesn't like me. He insults me daily! Okay, hourly. Val was still unconvinced, and she said, Now I'm going to have to get Jack de-gayed! Will closed his eyes and said, Okay, well, let me help you with that. You're going to need a mad scientist, a mad scientist's lab, six lesbians, a bottle of midol, and a bottle of asprin. Val sat there for a second and asked, Why would Jack need a bottle of asprin, and I need a bottle of midol?  
Will replied, No, you'll need the asprin, he'll take the mydol. Val's mouth dropped open, and she said, I'll take that as an insult! Jack sighed and said, That was the entire point you stupid bitch! Val smiled and said, Awww....that's the pet name my first husband gave me. You'll have to find another. Will pointed at Val and said, I've changed my mind. You can't have him! Val looked at him with fire in her eyes, and she charged Will. Will stepped back, and opened the door to the room and she vaulted out, and landed on Grace's bed. Jack walked over to the door, looked out, and said, You think Grace will mind that Val's passed out on her bed? Will turned around, swung the door closed and said, Not our problem. Just make sure you're braced for the explosion when she finds out. Jack thought about it for a second, and then nodded his head. Will put one arm on the windowsill, and leaned his weight on it.  
Jack walked over to him, put one hand on Will's waist and turned him around. I think we need to talk about what just happened. he said. Will nodded, reached over and pulled Jack's zipper up and said, Okay, but you'd better fasten up. He sat down on his bed, and Jack sat right next to him.  
  
Grace walked into the door, looked to her right, saw that Will's door was still closed, and said quietly, I can't believe they still haven't realized there's no lock on the door. She walked into the kitchen, set the coffee pot, and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. Just as the bathroom door closed, her bedroom door opened and Val walked out. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a baggie, opened the freezer, stuck some ice cubes into the bag, shut the door, and trudged back to the hallway. On her way out she grabbed an open bottle of gin that was sitting on the table and Grace came out of the bathroom and shouted upon seeing Val, Karen! How many times have I told you not to leave alcohol around the house? It attracts all the bums in from the street. Shh, honey, I'm trying to listen. Karen whispered. Grace looked at Will's door, and found Karen sitting on her knees on the floor and listening intently at what was going on. Oh, and here I thought it was a useless bum. But it's just Karen. Say, is there really any difference? Hey, this isn't right! That is a private conversation between two of our friends. It is not meant for us to listen to so we can know what's happening while it's happening! Grace said.   
Suddenly through the door they heard, God damn it Will, that wasn't funny! You should never kiss anyone without their permission. Jack shouted. Then Will's voice followed, Wha-You kissed my you bumbling idiot! Grace sat down next to Karen and said, Step aside, it's time for me to show you how a profesional listens in on conversations that she's not supposed to hear. Karen stood up and said, I'll go get the popcorn. As she left, Grace reached around and grabbed a video camera that she had bought Will for his last birthday. Leaning over, she grabbed the chord that was a little farther away, and plugged it into the camera. She very quietly opened the door, and stuck the video camera in the room. She set it facing where she figured Will and Jack were located. Honey, what's going on? Karen asked. Grace whispered, Go turn on the television, and go to channel three. And then tell me how to turn it until we can see Will and Jack. Oh, and plug this up to the back of the television.  
Karen did as Grace asked, and when she had the televisoin on, she shouted, Grace jumped as Karen scared her, and turned the camera a little to the left. Grace, are you home? Jack asked. No, nobody's home. Grace replied in a deep echoey voice. Okay, just checking. Jack said. Grace sighed in relief, and closed the door quietly again. Then, she walked into the tv room, and sat down next to Karen.  
  
I can't believe it! I've just cheated on Rick, Nick, and Tom....with you! Jack screeched at Will. Will cringed a little, but ignored it. Well, what should we do until Grace gets back? Will asked. Jack strutted over to him, and stood right in front of him and said, We are not doing anything! We are going to get out of this room right now! We will find something hard to break the door open. Will rolled his eyes and stated blatantly, Why don't we just use your head? It's as hard as a rock. Jack looked at him in shock, and whispered, Hey...sleezo! That's none of your damn business, now is it? Will sighed, and said, Jack had turned to walk towards the door, but he turned back around and said, Don't you Ugghhh' me. Just because your love handles are so big I couldn't fit my arms around you if I was Stan, that is no reason to take it out on me!  
Will walked until he was just an inch away from Jack's face, and said, Oh, you know you've wanted me forever. You just make fun of my because of your own insecurity. You hate it when I ignore you, and you hate it even more when I make fun of you. So your only defense is to fight back. But have you ever considered that I am a human being too? I have feelings, and I have feelings for you. Jack looked at him and then stuck out his tongue and said, I am rubber, you are glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you! Will looked at him, and suddenly he felt a hand on his crotch. But I do have feelings for you too. Jack said quietly. Will smiled, and fell into Jack's lips. He felt himself swirling in a void of pleasure and bliss.


End file.
